Unlocking Destiny
by DestinysSaviour
Summary: RikuSora YAOI. Sora, Riku, and Kairi set out on adventures past Destiny Islands. Disaster strikes and suddenly Riku’s life begins to flash before his eyes.
1. Disaster’s Fortune

**Unlocking Destiny**

By DestinysSaviour

Warnings: This Fanfiction will contain yaoi/shounen-ai lemon (In later chapters). If the subject matter of male/male relationships offends you do NOT read on any farther.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is property of Disney and Square.

Summary: Same settings, same characters, different story outcome/situation. Sora, Riku, and Kairi set out on adventures past Destiny Islands. Disaster strikes and suddenly Riku's life begins to flash before his eyes.  
In sense, this is also suggesting that Riku never had his heart taken over.

Note: Anything written in double brackets, like such ((words)), is not part of the story!

* * *

CHAPTHER ONE: Disaster's Fortune

Blood red. That was the colour. Blood…everywhere. Riku felt himself fall backwards tripping over himself. He landed on the cold stone ground. And still all he could see was blood, his own blood.

What was happening now? Last Riku remembered, Sora and him were battling the strange heartless creatures.

_SORA! Oh no, what if Sora was hurt too?!_

Riku quickly tried to sit up to look around for Sora. Then he remembered. He was cut deep in the stomach and pain filled his whole body.

Riku wasn't good for seeing anything at the moment. It was like he was blinded, but instead of the black nothingness he saw blood red.

Riku's mind paced quickly, he couldn't think of anything to do. So he simply called out to his best friend, "SORA!"

* * *

That sound rang through Sora's ears. He would never forget Riku crying out to him.

"Riku?!" Quickly Sora spun around after killing the last of the heartless that came to attack. Riku was lying on the cold stone ground holding his bleeding middle in pain.

Sora gasped. "Riku!" He ran quickly to his best friend's side and grabbed one of his hands. "Are you okay?! Riku, can you hear me?!"

* * *

Riku began to cough. He could feel his lungs grow tighter. He held Sora's hand tightly. Riku would admit that if he were ever scared in his life. Now would be that time.

What was Riku afraid of now? He knew it wasn't just dieing.

"Sora…" He looked at Sora's worried face. Riku was happy to know Sora was safe. Riku wanted to say more. He wanted to say so much more. But he felt a lack of oxygen and it was making it hard to speak. He coughed. "Sora… I…I-"

"Shh. Don't speak." Sora tried to think of what to do. "I'll get help." But Sora had thought that maybe Riku wouldn't want to be left alone and Sora didn't want to leave Riku alone, but he needed help. "Is that okay Riku?"

Was it okay? "No wait." Riku gripped Sora's hand even tighter. "Please Sora. I don't want to die alone."

Sora's eyes grew huge. It was understandable for Riku to think that, but Sora couldn't believe the thought of his best friend dieing period. "Riku! You're not going to die!"

* * *

Those were the sweet words that Riku was sure would be the last he'd ever hear.

Then instead of the light tint of blood red the sky was, Riku saw black. Black nothingness. That nothingness he had feared.

_Am I dead? Wouldn't I see light if I was dead? I guess I wouldn't know. I never died before. _

Images started forming in the black nothingness. It was then that Riku realised he must be unconscious from the blood loss.

What were these images? They were flashing too quickly to tell.

Then it hit him. His life. Riku's life was flashing before his eyes. Just like it was said to… before you die.

* * *

The images began to slow down and Riku tried to hitch his eyes on to one. Finally the images stopped completely.

Riku saw clear water that had the slightest hint of aqua, a soft beach of sand, and a dock with small rowboats. Then clearly into view came all of Destiny Islands. He was back home and it was nighttime?

Riku thought that maybe he was back to his islands; that he had lived. Then he realized that the eyes he saw through bared no body. Like a dream when you're watching the event happen from an unknown prospective that doesn't exist. That was exactly what it was like… A dream.

Riku then saw… Himself? Yes it was Sora and him lying in the night sand, looking up into the sky. This was no dream, this had happened. It was back when they were all still home, when they were all still at Destiny Islands.

* * *

The End…

…Of chapter one anyway.

I think I might have cut it a bit short, but it was necessary to get the plot flowing. This chapter was kind of boring to write honestly. So I'm not too sure if it was okay to read.

-DS


	2. Unforgettable Days

Unlocking Destiny 

By DestinysSaviour

Warnings: This Fanfiction will contain yaoi/shounen-ai lemon (In later chapters). If the subject matter of male/male relationships offends you do NOT read on any farther.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is property of Disney and Square.

Summary: Same settings, same characters, different story outcome/situation. Sora, Riku, and Kairi set out on adventures past Destiny Islands. Disaster strikes and suddenly Riku's life begins to flash before his eyes.  
In sense, this is also suggesting that Riku never had his heart taken over.

Note: Anything written in double brackets, like such ((words)), is not part of the story!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Unforgettable Days 

Like a dream, Riku's eyes were able to zoom into areas. He quickly looked at Sora and himself lying on the beach.

"Riku, are we really going to see all the worlds out there." Sora was still staring into the sky imagining all the different worlds that could be out there.

"Of course Sora. You, me… And Kairi too. We'll go everywhere and see everything…" Riku watched himself go on and on about everything he'd dreamt of doing.

I remember that day now. It was the day Sora agreed to leave Destiny Islands with me. What a good day it was.

It was just as Riku remembered it. A warm night with a dark purple and red twisted sky. Dark enough to make the colours true, but light enough so no extra lights were needed. But something was missing… What was it that Riku wasn't remembering?

Oh yeah! Kairi! Where is she? … Hmmm… Where was she that night? Oh yeah, she was finding things for dinner.

Kairi had gone out in search for fruits and what have you for the three of them to eat for dinner. They had decided to eat outside on the small piece of the island that sat out in the water a bit more than the rest.

* * *

"Hey you two! Stop staring into no where and come eat!" Kairi was finally back and she was carrying a basket that without a doubt had food in it. 

"Huh? Oh you're back!" Sora snapped back to reality. "What did you find?"

"Hmm well I got some mangos, and a few bananas, oh and I caught two fish. I already cooked them too. So lets go and eat shall we?"

"We shall." Riku said jumping up to his feet and then helping Sora up too.

* * *

The three teens ate the fruits and fish talking and day dreaming into the night.

"Lets go tomorrow!" Riku burst out into the soothed silence.

"Tomorrow!?" Kairi sat up fast. "That's so soon!"

"I know…" Riku continued to stare at the sky with his dreamy aquamarine eyes. "But we've been talking about it forever. So lets actually do it. We can't just wait around and expect to get anywhere."

"But we're not ready!" Sora protested realizing they didn't have anything packed and they had only just built their raft four days ago.

"Yeah, we're going to need food and water and all that sort of stuff." Kairi agreed.

"What are you guys afraid of? We'll all be together and we have tons of food. Just get it together and we can leave midday tomorrow."

"I don't know…" Kairi was still not sure about how much food they'd really need and where they'd even go or end up.

Riku gave up on trying to convince Kairi so he turned to Sora. He knew if Sora would go then Kairi would too. "Sora… Please."

Sora caught the begging look in Riku's eyes and couldn't help but give in. "…Well… Okay-"

"YESSS!" Riku said out loud his victory by accident. But he still knew now that Kairi would give in too. He turned to face Kairi, "Well?"

Kairi looked down at the sand and then back up at Riku. "Uh… Okay! Fine!" She smiled. Kairi never realized how excited she'd truly be to have a chance of going to visit her home.

* * *

"Hey guys! Race ya' to the dock!" Riku sprang up, pumped and ready to go. 

"You're on!" Sora jumped to his feet too.

"I don't think running after eating is a good idea guys, but if you still want to I'll stay here and judge the winner okay!" Kairi stood up and held out her whistle.

"Suit yourself." Riku prepared to run.

"Okay then. Ready…" Both boys positioned themselves evenly along an imaginary line. "Set…" Kairi held her whistle to her mouth. She blew the whistle and it made a small, but clear squeal. The two boys began to run laughing with joy as they went.

* * *

Riku reached the dock first as usual and sat on the edge staring into the water and then up again to see if Sora was done yet. 

Sora ran onto the dock just as Riku had looked up. "Damn. You always win!" Sora pouted.

"You'll beat me one day." Riku assured the pouting Sora.

Sora sat down next to Riku still catching his breath. "I can't believe we're actually going tomorrow. Out there in to the worlds beyond ours."

"Are you excited?"

"You know I am."

"So then why did it take such convincing for you to agree?" Riku cocked an eyebrow.

"I guess I'm just a little scared…" Sora admitted blushing.

"Don't be scared." Riku put his arm around his best friend's shoulder. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you and Kairi."

Sora put his arm around Riku in return. "Promise?"

"Of course. You guys mean everything to me."

* * *

They returned to Kairi who was waiting eating a mango. "Nice race guys!" She stuck her two thumbs up at them.

"You look tired Kairi and you didn't even run…" Sora was right Kairi looked like she was going to collapse.

"Oh, haha, well I am a little tired from all this exciting talk. It's getting late. I'm going to call it a day. See ya' tomorrow!" Kairi Yawned and walked off.

"Bye Kairi!" Both Riku and Sora called after her.

"You going in too?" Riku asked Sora

"Umm. No I think I'll stay out a little longer. I won't be able to sleep anyway."

"Okay. I won't sleep either." Riku lay down into the warm sand.

Sora joined Riku lying down beside him. He sighed. "Where do you think we'll end up first?"

"I really have no clue. But it doesn't matter to me. I just want to go everywhere."

"Me too… Hey, do we have any more food? I'm still kinda hungry."

"Hmm…" Riku looked around to see if any thing was left over. "Nope sorry." He looked around again and noticed the paopu fruit off to the right. "Oh wait—…"

Riku picked a fruit. "Here." He tossed it to Sora.

Riku sat back down beside Sora and noticed Sora wasn't eating the fruit, just staring at it. "What's wrong Sora?"

Sora hesitated. "C- can… Can we share it?" Sora blushed hoping Riku wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Riku looked blankly at Sora in the eyes and blinked a few times before he laughed out loud. "ha ha! Of course we can Sora. I would have picked two if I didn't plan on sharing."

* * *

The End of chapter 2 

Okay so they did share it in the end, I just didn't say they ate it, but suspect they did because they do. I just didn't type it because cause I liked ending with Riku talking.

Thanks for reading. Be a dear and leave a comment

-DS


	3. Valediction

Unlocking Destiny 

By DestinysSaviour

Warnings: This Fanfiction will contain yaoi/shounen-ai lemon (In later chapters). If the subject matter of male/male relationships offends you do NOT read on any farther.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is property of Disney and Square.

Summary: Same settings, same characters, different story outcome/situation. Sora, Riku, and Kairi set out on adventures past Destiny Islands. Disaster strikes and suddenly Riku's life begins to flash before his eyes.  
In sense, this is also suggesting that Riku never had his heart taken over.

Note: Anything written in double brackets, like such ((words)), is not part of the story!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: Valediction

Oh no… The images were at it again. Several images of what probably were parts in Riku's life were he was asleep or something not important. And STOP! The images stopped again on an image of the same Islands; only it was no longer nighttime.

_Oh this is it. This is when we left… I'll never forget this.

* * *

_

It was around noon and everything was packed and ready to go. They packed light just to make sure the raft wasn't too heavy.

"Okay guys. Do we have everything?" Kairi stood up after placing several small wooden containers of food on one of the corners of the raft.

"Yeah. I think we're all set." Riku watched himself say.

_No Riku! You're not all set! Tie everything down!_

But of course, just because you want to change the past doesn't mean it will. They forgot to tie down the boxes. After all, they were all so excited and nervous.

They said their 'good byes' to their home as they floated away into the distance.

* * *

"I wonder where we'll end up…" Sora broke the silence.

"What if this doesn't work and we're stranded out in the middle of no where?!" Kairi began to worry.

"Now you worry… After we're already miles away… Now you worry about that!" Sora caught Kairi's worry and began to question the trip as well.

"Stop it you two!" Riku was so sure it would work. "Stop worrying like that. I know this will-"

Riku was cut off as a huge wave that they didn't see coming splashed wickedly over their raft almost tipping it over.

"Whoa—that was close!" Sora held the raft tightly afraid of falling off.

"Too close… Do you think that means more waves are coming?" Kairi asked, but her question became rhetorical as another, even larger, wave hit the raft with so much power that all of the food containers fell off.

"Oh shit!" Riku grabbed a container that was still floating nearby. "I can make a swim for the other ones guys-"

Once again Riku was cut off by disaster. Another large wave hit the raft and all the containers had been carried out of view by the new coming current.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?!" Kairi began to breathe faster and harder getting overly worried. Sora too had panic in his eyes and also began to hyperventilate as well.

"Calm down guys!" Riku patted them both on the back. "We can eat this for the trip." He held out the container. "And when we get to a new world we can look for food there."

* * *

Just as everyone had began to settle back down a wave, bigger than all three of the previous waves together hit the raft knocking it's occupants into the ocean and breaking the raft into several pieces.

Lost in the current three bodies were separated, the twisting current pulling them in different directions. The furious waves cast them into separate locations. It was the start to their adventure and already, they were all individually lost.

* * *

The End of chapter three…

Ah Sorry for this cheap chapter! Not only is it so short, it absolutely sucks! It was so boring! ARGH! I blame the return of my stomach flu and the fact that I've been up studying for too long. Soooo tired!

Okay I have an exam in two days so I need to study. That means I might not be updating tomorrow night. But If I don't, I promise two chapters for Wednesday.

Thanks For your reviews so far and thank-you for reading.

-DS


	4. Land Of Discovery

**Unlocking Destiny**

By DestinysSaviour

Warnings: This Fanfiction will contain yaoi/shounen-ai lemon (In later chapters). If the subject matter of male/male relationships offends you do NOT read on any farther.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is property of Disney and Square.

Summary: Same settings, same characters (and a few added characters), different story outcome/situation. Sora, Riku, and Kairi set out on adventures past Destiny Islands. Disaster strikes and suddenly Riku's life begins to flash before his eyes.  
In sense, this is also suggesting that Riku never had his heart taken over.

Note: Anything written in double brackets, like such ((words)), is not part of the story!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: Land Of Discovery -Part 1-

A few more images ran through Riku's mind. Then after a few blurry images a still frame grew to fill the black nothingness.

Riku saw himself lying in crystal sand, washed up upon a dead, nightly shore. No longer was he accompanied by Sora and Kairi. The Riku he saw was worried and didn't know where Sora and Kairi were. However the Riku he is knew and so badly wanted to tell himself where they were.

* * *

Riku got up and brushed the crystals off himself. He looked along the shoreline to see nothing but pieces of his raft and a few dying trees. This place was strange… dark and gloomy everywhere. He began his search for his two best friends. I remember how worried I was… 

"A new world… I wonder is Sora and Kairi are here too. I wonder if anyone is here at all."

"I'm here." A mysterious unrecognizable voice said out from behind Riku.

"Huh?" Riku turned around quickly to see a strange looking person about. The stranger had a similar gloomy look that told he must have been from this world. He wore a dark cape that bared no opening and was then questioned is it was even a cape at all. His skin was pale, almost a ghostly white. And his face was fragile and framed by his navy hair. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am, but the question you ask is, 'Who am I?' That is the true question you seek answers for." The dark shape revealed a claw like hand out from under the cape. He extended his arm out to Riku making him jump back and almost trip over himself. "Don't be scared one who knows not of ones own identity." He opened his hand to hold out a small gem that shone like the moon when sun hit it perfectly.

"I'm not afraid! I was just startled… Now tell me who you are." Riku demanded still eyeing the beautiful gem.

"I didn't think so… you being scared that is… Here. Take this." It handed Riku the pretty gem and Riku took it willingly over its rare beauty.

"What is this? And why won't you tell me who you are?!"

"You came here with three questions that mean more to you then those two, yet still, you ask the things that mean less."

"Is this some sort of riddle? Why are you talking in riddles?!"

"Again… Two more questions that you don't care much for answers of." The stranger sat down into the crystal sand. "But—if it means much to you, enough to question, then I will tell you. That gem is your key to many discoveries. With it you alone can discover one thing in any world you desire. With that gem… I discovered you… Now you chose. Will you discover me, or will you use that gem for what you know you want to discover?"

Riku eyed the gem widely. "I want… to discover you. Now tell me, who are you?"

"I am Kage the bringer of darkness and mage of night. And you, Riku, are looking for three things that I have found."

Riku watched as the gorgeous gem transformed in his hand to a black stone of coal. "You've found-"

Riku stopped as the young mage jumped into a tree nearby. "Hey WAIT!" Riku chased after Kage as he began to run through a forest of moonlight and dying trees.

* * *

Riku stopped at a gloomy tree to catch his breath. The mage was nowhere in sight. Panting for air a few words escaped Riku's dried mouth, "Where… Where am… I?" 

Swinging out from a branch just above Riku, the mage hung upside down from the tree meeting level with Riku's eyes. "Oh yes. I was waiting for you to ask… Welcome… To the Land Of Discovery."

* * *

The End Of Chapter Four. 

Um… let's see, okay first off, sorry about missing an update last night. Expect another chapter later tonight. Sorry for the short-ness...again!

Secondly, Kage is not pronounced 'cage' it is pronounced like this, 'Caw-Gay'. Okay that's all I think. I'm going to my mates to help clean as a b-day present (sorta) so around nine-ish I'll update again.

Thanks for your reviews and for reading so far.

-DS


	5. Land Of Discovery part 2

**Unlocking Destiny**

By DestinysSaviour

Warnings: This Fanfiction will contain yaoi/shounen-ai lemon (In later chapters). If the subject matter of male/male relationships offends you do NOT read on any farther.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is property of Disney and Square.

Summary: Same settings, same characters (and a few added characters), different story outcome/situation. Sora, Riku, and Kairi set out on adventures past Destiny Islands. Disaster strikes and suddenly Riku's life begins to flash before his eyes.  
In sense, this is also suggesting that Riku never had his heart taken over.

Note: Anything written in double brackets, like such ((words)), is not part of the story!

Answering Questions: Okay first off I need to say damn my crap computer! I was supposed to update twice yesterday. However, my computer decided not to work! So sorry…

Okay so just to keep everyone on the same track, Riku is still having his flash backs of his life. His flash backs will end when I repeat the scenes from chapter one, then you know the flash back is over. Don't expect that to happen for a while though.

And last thing, yes, Kage and the Land Of Discovery are both made up and added to characters and settings… Therefore are not in the video game and/or real story.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: Land Of Discovery Part 2

((Picking up from Kage introducing the world's name.))

"You're looking for your friends, no?" Kage swung down from his branch and landed in front of Riku to meet his body square.

"You know where Sora and Kairi are?!"

"You already know that I do. For I wouldn't have questioned you looking for them if I didn't know where they were, right?" Kage smiled a cute little grin. For someone with such a dark appearance he had such a childish behaviour.

"Uh, right. So then, can you take me to them?"

"No."

"What?! Why?! Why not?! I demand you to take me to my friends!" Startled by the simple and plain 'No.' Riku threatened the young mage with his fist.

"Calm down lost one! I cannot take you to them," Kage grabbed Riku's fist and lowered it, "But I can bring them to you."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked puzzled.

"Play with me and I'll tell you."

"Huh? Play…with you?" Riku scratched his head. "What do you mean exactly when you say 'play'?"

"Here." Kage grabbed Riku by the shirt and dragged him in a direction that lead deeper through the dying trees. "Come this way and we can play!" The Young mage was stronger then he looked. But Riku didn't feel like he was being dragged… He felt like he was flying. When he looked down to notice that his feet weren't touching the ground he realized that Kage and him were actually flying just a foot above the ground.

* * *

They glided through the forest another minute or so before they landed in a circle of trees. Kage landed on his feet crouching down from the impact of going so fast. Riku, however, landed hard on the dirt ground rolling twice over himself.

"Here!" Riku got up to see that the young mage had thrown him a blade that seemed to be made out of silver and possibly some white gold as well. "You can use The Blade of Discovery! It's my favourite, but that's only because it's the one named after this world. I'm going to use this."

Kage held out his blade of crystals and stood in his ready position. "This is what you mean by 'playing'?" Riku picked up The Blade of Discovery and held it out to meet Kage's sword.

"Uh huh! If you win I'll Bring you your friends, but if I win, you have to promise to stay here with me!" With that Kage swished his blade almost hitting Riku square on as Riku deflected the hit with his blade.

"Why do you want me to-" A few more blocks as Kage was clearly not holding back at all. "-stay here for?!"

"So I…" Kage jumped up a tree and fought hanging from a branch. "So I won't be alone anymore!"

"You mean you're the only one here?" Riku let down his guard as he spoke softly and confused. Doing so he was knocked backwards falling to the ground as Kage rested his blade on his neck while sitting on Riku's middle.

"I win!" Kage smiled happily. "And yes, there is no one else who lives here, just the people who come and go. They're all lost causes that come here. But you're different, I've discovered you."

* * *

Riku pushed the young mage off of him. "I can't stay here Kage. I need to find my friends!" To Riku's surprise Kage began to cry. "Please don't cry." Riku patted the mage on the back.

"Nobody ever wants to stay here with me!" Kage sobbed. "You know Riku, I can't leave here because of what I am. No one stays here because I'm nothing to them. Do you know why?"

"… No…" Riku answered truthfully.

"It is because the only ones who end up here come to discover something and leave. I thought that maybe you'd stay because you discovered me. But I was wrong you still only wish to discover what you came to discover. I am not surprised for that is the curse of the bringer of darkness and mage of night."

"I… I'm sorry Kage."

"Don't be… it's sad, but there are sadder things out there. Please leave now… I cannot allow myself to become anymore connected to you." Kage turned around and held himself. It was sad indeed. For this mage was nothing but a little kid who was to be set out in a land of gloominess and be cursed with loneliness. Just a little kid…

"Kage if you show me were my friends are then I promise I'll come back and visit you again." Riku placed a hand on Kage's shoulder.

"What if you can't come back. You will only come here if you need to discover something." Kage began to cry again.

Riku hugged the young mage as he cried into his hold. "I will always have something to discover. I promise."

With that, Kage looked up to Riku and said, "Alright. If you promise then I will bring you your friends. Please wait here. I won't be long."

* * *

It wasn't long. Not long at all before Kage appeared again holding both Sora and Kairi's hands and guiding them over to Riku.

They both gasped in excitement. "RIKU!" Both of them ran to Riku and hugged on to him.

"Sora! Kairi! Where were you guys?"

"To be honest I don't know where I was…" Sora looked at Kairi hoping she would know.

"We were in a world called Traverse Town."

"Oh yeah, that's what it was called. Anyway there're these weird creatures there and it seems most of the people who live there are afraid of them… Oh yeah and I got this!" Sora held out a long blade that looked like a key. ((the key blade…))

"We've been using it to fight off most of the creatures." Kairi added. "I think we should go back and help all the people there."

"Um alright… How do we get there?" Riku looked around as if he was expecting to see some sort of pathway.

"I know how." Kage spoke up finally. "But Riku, It could be dangerous there. Take The Blade Of Discovery with you."

"But isn't it the most important-"

"Yes, but I want you to come back one day." Kage pointed his finger at all three of the teens and cast a spell over them as he is a mage…

That was the last Riku saw of Kage and that strange world.

The images began to flash in Riku's mind again. How much of his life would he be seeing?

* * *

End Of Chapter Five

Tear poor Kage, so lonely…

Ah I don't feel too well. Break time! I'll update again either later tonight or tomorrow after my exam.

Thanks for reading and for reviews

-DS


	6. Heartless Trials

**Unlocking Destiny**

By DestinysSaviour

Warnings: This Fanfiction will contain yaoi/shounen-ai lemon (In later chapters). If the subject matter of male/male relationships offends you do NOT read on any farther.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is property of Disney and Square.

Summary: Same settings (add settings +), same characters (and a few added characters), different story outcome/situation. Sora, Riku, and Kairi set out on adventures past Destiny Islands. Disaster strikes and suddenly Riku's life begins to flash before his eyes.  
In sense, this is also suggesting that Riku never had his heart taken over.

Note: Anything written in double brackets, like such ((words)), is not part of the story!

Sorry for the update lack, I was at a party…

Just in case you still don't understand… RIKU IS STILL HAVING A FLASH BACK!

I know, I know… You be a thinking 'Where is the yaoi/shounen-ai LEMON that is promised! Well it's stated 'In later chapters'. Patience precious! I like to take a while before I add in strong relations to create a better atmosphere than 'they know each other and screw'. Yes, you can quote me on all of this.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: Heartless Trials

Far in the depths of Riku's mind the image of Traverse Town began to paint itself the way he had remembered. It was a night fallen town with old buildings made of dark stones or bricks. It had a coarse market smell and carried a theme of blood red rooftops.

"This is it! This is the place Riku!" Sora recognized the world immediately.

"Not much for sight… So where are these creatures you were telling me about?" Riku looked around sharp with The Blade Of Discovery tightly in his grasp.

"Um well we've asked around and it seems that they only linger in the second and third district of this world." Kairi indicated to a small sign that read 'First District'.

"So what are we waiting for! Lets go get 'em!" Riku looked around again hoping for a sign to indicate the direction to the second district.

"I think it's this way!" Sora pointed and began to jog for a large wooden door. Kairi and Riku ran too and when they neared closer to the door they noticed a small sign that read 'Second District'.

"Yeah! This is the way…" Kairi neared closer to the door to open it. Sora and Riku followed close behind her.

The three teens paced quickly through to the Second District.

"Huh? Whoa!" Riku jumped back stunned as a dark creature formed from a small cloud of blackened dust and sparks.

"That's one of the creatures!" Kairi shrieked as Sora quickly slashed at it harshly like a protector to his friends.

Three more creatures appeared from nowhere and quickly Riku and Sora ran in attack. Kairi was lacking a weapon so she stayed back a little, but still wanting to help her friends out she looked around to see if there was anyway she called be of any aid.

Four more of the critters formed just as the other three had been fought off. "Uh! They just keep coming!" Riku kept up his guard and attacked the creatures feverishly.

Just as the two boys fought off the last of the appearing creatures a deep hollow voice called out to them. "Hey! What are you kids doing in the second district!"

"Huh?" All three teens spun around to see a taller male with short brown hair that swayed loosely and grey eyes that shot the hollow to his voice.

Riku stepped forward towards the stranger, "Who are you and what's wrong with being in the second district?"

"My name is Squall Leonhart and I'll explain later… but please lets all go back to the first district to talk. Okay?" Squall edged towards the door back to the first district. He led the way through and was, as asked, followed by the others.

* * *

Once back to the First District, Squall led the three teens to a small pub that had a sign hung over the doorway that read 'Abandon Hope'.

((Ha ha… such a friendly name for a pub… I just thought it was a good name for people who go to pubs to drown in their own misery.))

The four teens sat down on bar stools around a small, round, raised table.

"Uh so anyway… Squall-"

"Call me Leon."

"Uh…okay… Leon, You were going to tell us about why we shouldn't be about the second district." Riku eyed Squall in a way that demanded answers.

"Because in the second and third district the heartless wonder…"

"The heartless?"

"Those are the creatures you fought. They are pure darkness and have the will to take over hearts. They're after the keyblade and are attracted to it. As long as you bare that blade," He indicated to Sora, "You are victim to the heartless."

"You mean this!" Sora held out the keyblade in shock.

"Yes… That is the keyblade. The keyblade chooses it's master and with it you must seal the keyholes of each world."

Sora gulped. "That sounds dangerous… why did the keyblade pick me?"

"I'm not sure… but it did so please… help the worlds out there." Squall looked at Sora with comfort. That comfort that wouldn't be guessed to ever be seen in such distant eyes.

"Umm. Well alright! I guess I don't have a choice anyway. But I want to help out anyway."

"We'll help you too Sora." Riku placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "There is nothing you'll ever have to face alone."

* * *

End of chapter six

Sorry for the delay... Writers block and my computer was being rather dysfunctional...

Ummm… short I know, But I'm writing chap seven right now and it will have some minor yaoi to kick it off.

Be a dear and review,

-DS


	7. Once More Please?

**Unlocking Destiny**

By DestinysSaviour

Warnings: This Fanfiction will contain yaoi/shounen-ai lemon (In later chapters). If the subject matter of male/male relationships offends you do NOT read on any farther.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is property of Disney and Square.

Summary: Same settings (add settings +), same characters (and a few added characters), different story outcome/situation. Sora, Riku, and Kairi set out on adventures past Destiny Islands. Disaster strikes and suddenly Riku's life begins to flash before his eyes.  
In sense, this is also suggesting that Riku never had his heart taken over.

Note: Anything written in double brackets, like such ((words)), is not part of the story!

Time for a little light shift of yaoi… might as well just call it shounen-ai… FLUFF.

BTW…Still FLASHBACK!

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: Once More Please?

Squall had left Sora, Riku, and Kairi to finishing their ordered drink. He had said he had some business to attend to and that they should probably go stay in a hotel. He had even suggested a few good and cheaper ones around the First District.

So after they had all finished up their drinks they paid the bartender and left the pub to go find one of the said hotels. They came across one hotel that plainly was named 'Hotel'. They all agreed that it was alright for them to stay in and they checked-in at the front desk.

They were given a room number and a set of keys so they headed up to the third floor, found their room, and settled in.

* * *

"I'm going to go find a place to buy food guys. I'll be back with dinner, okay?" Kairi stood up and made her way to the room's door.

"Alright Kairi, but don't go to the second and third district and don't take too long, alright?" Riku warned Kairi protectively.

"Heh, alright! See ya' guys later." Kairi left the room taking one of the keys.

"Bye Kairi." Sora called after her.

* * *

Riku lay down on one of the two beds in their room and stared up at the ceiling in deep thought. He stretched out putting his arms up behind his head and crossed one leg over the other.

Riku finally broke the silence, "Sora… You could give me the keyblade…"

"What? Why?"

"Because then the heartless will come after me instead."

"I can handle them, Riku…"

Riku sat up and spun around to join Sora who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, Sora." He hugged around Sora and Sora leaned back into his comforting hold.

"Don't worry… I'll be fine." Sora twisted around in Riku's arms and hugged onto his best friend in return.

Riku pulled them apart for a quick second before pulling Sora back towards him, kissing him softly on his tender lips. Riku pulled back after his quick peck to meet Sora's shocked eyes.

"Sora… I-"

"Once more…please?"

"What… you mean-" Sora cut Riku off with a feverish kiss. Riku was surprised by Sora's acceptance, but also very happy.

"Mmm…Riku." Sora moaned softly as Riku began to kiss Sora who took each kiss willingly as each kiss grew more passionate.

Riku put one hand behind Sora's head and the other holding Sora still in comfort as he parted Sora's lips with his tongue. Both boys moaned enjoying each movement given and received.

Riku pulled away from Sora for enough time to position him under himself. Riku rested his knees on either side of Sora's body and his hands beside Sora's shoulders. He leant down kissing Sora once again as his Silver hair fell downwards into his face.

"Nnn… Riku…I'm…Tired."

"Huh?" Riku pulled away. "Oh… Okay… Me too." Riku rolled off of Sora to rest beside him. "Kairi will be back with dinner soon anyway."

"Riku…" Sora looked up into the aquamarine eyes that stared down into his own in return.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Sora leaned upwards and in to kiss Riku once more lightly on his fragile lips.

* * *

Kairi returned to find both Riku and Sora lying on the beds watching a show on television in a bored manner.

"Dinner time!" she said excitedly as they both got up equally excited to eat. They ate the chicken and French fries that Kairi had brought back as they continued to watch the show on TV.

After they finished eating Riku cleaned up and joined Sora and Kairi once again who were still watching TV. This time, however, their eyes were getting heavy and they could barely keep their heads up.

"Alright. Lets go to bed now." Riku turned off the TV and began to walk over to one of the two beds.

Kairi yawned. "Alright… Good night guys." Said a sleepy Kairi as she turned off her bedside light and tucked herself into her blankets.

"Goodnight Kairi." Both Riku and Sora said as they too climbed into bed. They shared a bed closer to the window while Kairi slept in a bed closer to the door.

By the time both Sora and Riku were dressed for bed Kairi had fallen asleep. Sora climbed into bed and Riku lay down beside him. He brushed Sora's forehead lightly with his soft hand and kissed Sora goodnight.

"Good night Riku." Sora kissed back.

Riku lay down and once again folded his arms behind his head. So much had happened to Riku that day that he couldn't stop thinking about it all. He couldn't sleep.

Sora fell asleep quickly and to a dazed out Riku's surprise, Sora rolled over in his sleep, resting his head on Riku's chest. Riku began to stroke Sora's auburn hair lightly as Sora dreamt into the night.

* * *

The End Of Chapter Seven

Humph… It was okay shounen-ai in my opinion. What did you think?

Review and let me know what you thought and what you expect more of.

Thanks for reading and for reviews so far,

-DS


End file.
